


It's not a gift, It's a curse.

by sunnytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlas - Freeform, Atlas Academy, But I'll add in some cute moments hehe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, The Winter Maiden (RWBY) - Freeform, There's a lot of angst just you wait, Winter Maiden, elemental powers, tragic ass backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytea/pseuds/sunnytea
Summary: Everything is going to be okay, do you know thefeeling when the more you say words over and over in your headthe more they start to sound all muffled and forced together?It's a shame I can't trust myself anymore.How the hell will I trust them?





	1. and so it begins

I’m so tired I could practically trip over the wooden steps to the front porch, I opened the door with some struggle, but right as I entered the house I threw my exhausted body onto the couch. I was about to fall asleep, drained from a 7-hour shift at the restaurant, spending so much time with the snobs of atlas can really tire you out.

Just as I was beginning to drift off into silence, a reoccurring ringing sound kept my eyes from closing shut, ugh it was my scroll... I tilted my head slightly out towards the coffee table to get into peripheral vision of my scroll and began to read the caller ID, it was ironwood, perfect timing. I honestly wanted to ignore the call but I knew he would just keep calling and I'd like to get back to sleep as soon as possible so I picked up my scroll and in a sleepy yet stern voice I said:

"The hell do you want?" Clearly unamused with my tone he replied:

"We need to discuss the relics, It's urgent."

That fucking relic, it's bad enough he keeps pressuring me to check in on it. Especially lately, he's been a goddamn mess. what does he need with it now that's so important now?

"Look just be here at 8 pm sharp, got it, Sierra?"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah sure, whatever James." I said while I sighed and ended the call. I glanced over at the clock. 8 pm sharp huh? I got one hour, I'm taking that nap. I'm too exhausted to function. And with that, I was finally beginning to close my eyes and hopefully clear my head...

I groaned as I opened my eyes, ah I usually don't feel this refreshed but-wait what time is... I pulled out the small gold pocket watch out of my pocket and-

"Shit its 7:40!" I shouted, and I'm still in my work clothes, shit, shit, shit.

 

I practically fell off of the couch almost banging my head on the coffee table as I ran to my bedroom to change into a black sleeveless top paired with some white high waisted pleated pants. I ran to put on my heels, It might be weird but I felt more comfortable wearing heels and I sure as hell wasn't going to run all the way to the academy and back in my fucking slides with no socks. I took one last look in the mirror by the door before I left, one thing that I've always hated about my appearance was that my hair stood out, It's rather long and an Ice white color and the tips are a cyan color. To be honest, my pale skin and completely white outfit also including my hair, couldn't have helped me blend into the snow more at this point...

I sort of zoned out for a minute looking at the scar on my cheek... What the hell am I doing standing around, looking in the mirror? I have to go! now!

Okay if I run fast enough I can make it... Running through the streets of atlas absolutely suck, you'll always bump into someone and for me, it's always some snob with a nasty attitude,

"Hey brat! watch where the hell you're going!”

Some guy squealed at me as I tripped over myself, not even 5 minutes into running to the academy. I'm 15, but I'm 5'0 so my height can make it easy for people to assume I'm younger than I actually am.

Finally, I made it after seventeen minutes of running. Getting into the academy was pretty easy, but I looked pretty weird running around trying to find the elevator to Ironwood's office, It's been a while since I had last come here one? two months? I could tell they had done some renovations since my last visit. This goddamn place is even more of a maze than before, isn't it? I groaned in despair while taking a look at my gold pocket watch as I glared at the time. It's only 8:09 pm I mean, I'm not that late...

I almost jumped out of my heels when I heard a hesitant voice of a woman behind me.

"Uh ma' mm can I ask you why you're here?" Oh... she must work as a teacher or something? Looks too old to be a senior. Hell If I know, She was just standing by the wall yeah she's probably just part of the staff, geez I don't know? I showed her my scroll containing my ID and told her "I'm uh here to see Ironwood." I was noticeably exhausted from all of the running, I tried to smile but I ended up just awkwardly opening my mouth for no reason whatsoever. I thought I looked crazy in her eyes but to my disbelief she in a very pleasant tone replied. "Oh yes! He's right down the hall with the others." I thanked her, waved to her as I started walking down the long hall, others? I kept thinking...

As I approached the door I could hear some muffled talking, was it yelling? I couldn't tell. I entered his office with a bit of hesitance and closed the door behind me, weirdly everything went quiet.

"Nice of you to finally show up,"

A brooding voice said, I already knew by his tone it was Ironwood.

"Maybe I wouldn't have been If you hadn't called me right after my seven-hour shift" I snapped back with a slight hiss in my tone. I suddenly noticed all of the eyes on me, oh shit, well that lady wasn't kidding when she said others. There were five girls and two boys they were seemingly only two or three years older than me just by looking at them, also a tall old dude and finally a boy who looked about my age, all of them were clearly not equipped for atlas weather, well I mean who am I to talk? However, their clothing was definitely not from atlas I mean you can just tell, especially that freckled boy with the suspenders he sticks out like a sore thumb.

"James didn't mention he was bringing guests?" I questioned.

"It's general ironwood to you." I heard James hiss from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and faced towards the group, I may as well introduce myself instead of standing here like an idiot.  
"I'm Sierra Robin, it's nice to meet you all."

One of the girls introduced herself, she was a bit taller than me and her eyes were silver, she had short black hair with red on the ends. She spoke in a friendly tone, smiling while she spoke "Oh! I'm Ruby!" The five girls and two boys introduced themselves as well. Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren was it? Shit, that's a lot of names to remember and that's not even everybody... I looked up at the tall guy, he was drinking alcohol out of a flask. "And I presume you're Qrow? Ironwood told me a bit about you."

I didn't even think he heard me at first but he proceeded to look over at Ironwood with a grin "Glad to see you talk about me, Jimmy." He said in a mocking tone with a smirk on his face.

I looked over to the other kid that hadn't said a word, he had freckles covering his face, paired with some unique hazel eyes. I waved at him just to be friendly, I can tell he was a bit anxious for some reason, but he waved back with a lopsided smile on his face. He was about my age and probably around the same height as well, maybe a few centimeters taller, but then again my black heels are about 5 cm tall.

"Well now that you're all acquainted... We need to discuss the relic. Seemingly as Ozpin won't come out of that boy's head," He looked over to the timid boy who was avoiding eye contact "I would say It would be best If I held onto it until further notice" Wait a minute, Ozpin is in there? Nevermind that, he can't just 'hold onto it' It'd be way too risky. I looked at Ironwood with some uncertainty, and so I spoke up.

"Why don't we place it with the relic of creation? That room is surely big enough to fit two relics? And It'll be secure in the vault, instead of laying around in some flimsy safe." I responded, glaring into Ironwood's eyes.

"You think you'll be able to do it, Sierra?"

"Don't treat me like a toddler, of course, I can," I responded.  
I sighed "I mean I don't really have a choice, I'm the winter maiden, so I'll do it whether I like it or not."

I'd say around forty minutes went by as we discussed how and when it would all go down.

“Ironwood and I need to talk in private for a bit...” Qrow said, "You guys can probably go rest up at uh..." Qrow looked down at the ground for a moment.

Oh, they don't have anywhere to stay... I swear to the gods, this is the last nice thing I'm going to do today.

"If you guys don't have anywhere to stay you're welcome to stay at my house, I have a couple of guest bedrooms. It'll probably be better than staying at some small busy overpriced inn." I offered the group.

"Really?" Qrow questioned.

"I mean an even better option is sleeping out in the cold if you'd rather do that?" I replied with a smirk.

"Alright I guess It's settled then, I'll catch up with you all later."

I started to leave Ironwoods office and quickly noticed them all trailing close behind me, oh yeah they don't know where I live... But there was just one question that kept lingering at the back of my mind... Should I trust these people? I mean if Ironwood trusts them maybe I should too? Or should it be the other way around...? I was lost in thought but I quickly snapped back to reality when I heard someone speak to the left of me.

“So uh do you live close by the academy?”

The boy with hazel eyes said in a hesitant voice. Oh, It's the suspenders kid.

“Yeah, I wish." I replied in a sarcastic tone with a smile "Nope, I live about uhh I'd say 30 minutes away? If I run fast enough I can make it in 20." I laughed.

"Oh, that's cool..." he chuckled quietly

I could tell he was a bit... socially awkward. And well I can't blame him he seemed about my age, who the hell dragged him into this mess?

"We're almost here, It's just around the corner," I said as I shivered, shit it's cold out... well colder than usual but I mean that's atlas for you. I glanced behind me and saw them all, I could tell they all looked pretty exhausted, I guess we're all in the same boat. I walked around the corner and jogged my way up to the front porch, my house wasn't by all of the tall buildings and shops it was off to the side but still had that modern, minimalistic atlas touch to it, if you know what I mean?

I fumbled to get the door open and gave it a slight push with my shoulder and it finally popped open. Ah, finally I can practically hear my bed calling my name. Alright but before that... I need to get some sleeping arrangements set up, can't have them roaming around my house going through my things. "Okay, so there are... eight of you and only five beds upstairs, so I guess some of you can sleep on the floor of the bedrooms and one of you can probably squeeze onto the couch!" I said with a smile, Sure I can be a bitch sometimes, but I can tell these people have been through a lot. So the least I can do Is try my best to be welcoming.

_They're just kids, **we all are...**_


	2. late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone begins to settle in for the night, but a certain farm boy is having a rough time dealing with things.

"You can all go upstairs and sort out where you're all going to sleep, I'll bring up some blankets," I told the group while I walked over to the small closet near the kitchen, it was filled with handmade blankets and some pillows... she was so good at knitting, wish she could've taught me. I grabbed eight blankets and made my way upstairs seeing everyone start to get acquainted in separate rooms.

The blonde girl, Yang? Was sharing the room with one bed with Ruby. I could already see Ruby yawning on the bed while yang chose to sleep on the floor, I brought two blankets in and told them I would bring some pillows soon, they thanked me and I went to the room directly to the right of the previous one. In the other room was Jaune, Ren, and Nora. I brought them pillows as well and told them the same thing I told Ruby and Yang.

Okay last room, I think it's Weiss and Blake?

"Thank you again, we all really appreciate it..." The girl with black hair spoke in a calm tone. "It's alright, The least I can do is be some help." I placed the blankets down, wait there was still one more blanket?

"I think Oscar might be sleeping on the couch." The white-haired girl added.

I thanked her and went downstairs to grab some more pillows for the people sleeping on the ground upstairs, and for Oscar on the couch. I made my way downstairs and the first thing I saw was Oscar sitting on the couch with his palms on his forehead,

"Just come out already, please..."

he murmured to himself, I didn't want to disturb him so I tried my best to walk down the last two steps of the stairs as quietly as I could but clearly, my stealthiness wasn't as good as I thought It was. He yelped and nearly jumped three feet in the air once he heard the slight creaking of the stairs. I giggled under my breath and he turned as red as a cherry,

"Here's a blanket, and just wait one second and let me grab some pillows as well."

I grabbed three pillows from the closet and made my way to the couch to hand oscar one, I couldn't help but pick up weird energy from him...he seemed tense? It wasn't my problem, I'm not his friend... I don't even know him, or any of these people for that matter... I shouldn't even care, but I guess I just needed to ask...

"Hey uh are you doing alright?"

He seemed shocked like it was a question he hadn't been asked before. He looked down and I felt he answered my question too quickly with an

"Oh yeah, I'm uhm great." I stared into his eyes for a good five seconds as he confusingly stared back, and then I said:

"You have a semblance?" He was certainly confused by the pop-up question but answered.

"I haven't unlocked it yet... Apparently, it's a 'matter of time' but I feel like It's never going to happen." He said with a sorrowed look on his face "How about you?" The hazel-eyed boy asked.

"In fact, I do have one. I never really knew what it was exactly... It doesn't help me in fights or support others..." I sighed.

"It might sound a bit silly but I have the ability to tell when people are lying, and I know details I shouldn't know about what they're lying about."

He looked up at me and realized why I changed the subject piecing it together, I sat on the couch next to him and said: "Look, I know you don't know me too well... but I can tell these people care about you." I patted his back "So don't block them out..." He sat quietly for a couple of seconds with wide eyes but ended up showed a slight smile and responded in a quiet voice.

"Okay, thanks..."

I leaped off of the couch and started to walk upstairs, Blake and Weiss had already fallen asleep in their room so I walked over to Jaune who was sitting on the ground while talking to Ren and Nora, something about their wepons? I couldn't hear them that much "Sorry It took so long." I apologized. "Oh, It's fine we're just glad we have somewhere to sleep." The blonde boy smiled. I passed him the pillow and made my way to Ruby and Yang's room giving Yang the pillow as she lifted Ruby's sleeping head up and placed the pillow under it.

Walking back down the stairs there is one thing on my mind... I'm so tired, why was I so tired? I shuffled over to my room on the lower level of the house passing Oscar sleeping on the couch. I walked into my room, slid my heels off and practically passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything was red, yellow and orange... Fire, why does everything burn? Wait what's that sound? the muffled voices roared in the distance all I could see was fire? Not again._

_**"where are you??"** _

_Each word I screamed kept getting louder and louder... Echoing beyond my voice, the air was filled with smoke, my lungs burned as they did before._

I couldn't breathe _, I couldn't breathe, **I couldn't breathe.**_

I gasped for air jumping up from my bed taking a few seconds to look around and snap back to reality, I felt something warm grace my face... Tears? I buried my face into the pillow, that's two nights in a row. Looking out the window I saw the sun starting to rise. I pulled out my pocket watch and checked the time. It was 6 am, Can't even get a good nights sleep for 5 hours, can I?

I'm going to stop at the store I thought. I sure as hell don't have enough food for eight... I looked over to my living room floor and saw Qrow laying down the ground fast asleep. It's nine people right, I must've forgotten. How'd he even find his way here? Wait where is-

"Hey uh sorry if I woke you up..." The freckled boy said walking into the living room from the kitchen. "I just wanted to get some water..." I looked up at him and reassured him "hm? oh don't worry about it, trust me _I woke myself up_. I was about to head over to the store so I can get some groceries to make everyone lunch."

He looked at me a bit confused, "lunch?"

"Yeah trust me your friends aren't waking up anytime soon, They all seemed pretty tired." I looked him in the eyes and said "Would you like to accompany me to the store? I mean you're already awake, maybe you can find a jacket while we're out into town!"

He smiled and said, "Sure sounds like fun."

_I'm happy he wasn't lying..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short oops. I'll get the next one (hopefully two) out tomorrow! <3


	3. busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Sierra go into town to shop for groceries and a little something else as well. The first part of this chapter is in Oscar's POV, it switches off to Sierra later on.

"Okay, all we need now is Milk, Flour and..."

"Vegetables!" I said with a smile, It was good being out in the city. Especially after the whole Ozpin situation, I mean I can't blame Oz for not coming out... Why would he want to? After all, Ironwood just sat there yelling at me for five minutes straight before Sierra showed up. Ozpin had told me he was a kind and respectable man, how'd he turn into a paranoid mess in such a small amount of time? It's kind of sad really,

\--------------------------------  
_"What do you mean he's not responding??_  
_Is this some sort of joke??" everyone looked_  
_towards me with wide eyes, they didn't help or_  
_defend me though. I can't blame them for that..._  
_\--------------------------------_  
_"I **hate** this, I want it to **stop**!"_  
_\--------------------------------_  
_"I'm just going to be another one_  
_of **his lives** , aren't I?"_  
_\--------------------------------_  
_"He's in you're head, isn't he? Did_  
_you already know about this? **How**_  
**_much longer can we even trust him??_**  
_How do we know it's even him???_  
\----------------------

  
\-----------------

  
\-----------

  
\--------

  
"Oscar?"

I snapped back and quickly looked over at Sierra giving her my attention, "Do you need new clothes? I mean the suspenders and patched up trousers are certainly a... look? I guess, but sorry to say you stick out like a sore thumb in Atlas." She said waiting for a response...

New clothes? I guess I have been wearing the same outfit since I left mistral but I've always just felt more comfortable, It reminds me of home.. Of the farm, mistral and aunt em too.

"Oh come on It'll be fun! I'll help you put the whole ensemble together." She said with a slight smile.

"I-It sounds fun, yeah, but I don't have any mon-" She cut me off and stated: "I got it covered! I'm working another late shift tonight plus, I know the best place in town to get a good deal on clothes hehe."

well I mean if she's offering Its sort of rude to just refuse her offer. "Sure... If It's alright with you still?" I said as I looked over to her "Yeah It's totally fine! But before that, we need to get Vegetables!"  
We spent about ten minutes looking for fresh vegetables like Tomatoes, Lettuce, Peppers and some Mushrooms. We had already gotten a basket full of other essentials, I don't think I've had an actual meal in a while... We checked out, paid for all the food and decided to stop at that clothing store Sierra was talking about… Should I thank her now or later? If I thanked her now that would be weird right? I mean we haven't even gone in. Was I overthinking this more than I should? Probably…

“Were here!” I looked up to the sound of Sierra's voice and saw a small little shop on the corner of the block, you probably wouldn’t even notice it if their brightly colored sign wasn’t sticking out, it read ‘Woodcotton combat wear!’

Sierra practically dragged me into the little shop and started looking through all of the jackets, belts, and shirts immediately.

“What size?” I looked at her perplexed for a moment. She rephrased the question “Clothing size, what size are you?” Oh! “A small I think…”

She nodded and kept burrowing herself deeper into the shelves trying to find something for me, I didn't really know what to do so I sort of just stood there fidgeting with the colorful handkerchief hanging out of my pocket. Aunt-Em had helped me make it when I was little, it was one of the first things had I ever hand-sewed something.

“Ooh, you should try on this one!”

She held up a light green jacket and smiled.

“U-uhm sure.” I grabbed it and made my way to the changing room,

wait, what??

The jacket was so big and baggy?? Didn’t I tell her I was a Small? This feels like an extra large! I looked at the tag and checked the size, yeah it was a small…

“Everything alright in there?” Sierra's voice called out from the outside of the changing room.

“Do you want a bigger size or…”

I replied by saying “Uhh no actually quite the opposite…” Oh, gods, this was so embarrassing...

“Come on out it can’t be that bad… Can it?”

I hesitantly stepped out of the small changing room and was prepared for her to tell me how stupid I looked, or for her to make fun of me…

“Oh…yeah, maybe we should get you an extra small instead for the sweater, maybe an extra-extra small? What would you rather prefer?”

“Uhm y-yeah! That'd be good, an extra small maybe?” I replied, she took the jacket from my hands and gave me a thumbs up while going over to the woman at the front desk.

“Hello, so I was wondering if you had this Jacket in an extra small? Couldn't seem to find it on the shelf...” The woman took the sweater and responded: “Sure, just let me go to the back and check.” The woman responded in a calm tone.

She came back after a couple of minutes and looking Sierra in the eyes and said: “I’m sorry Hon, it seems we don’t have any more extra smalls in stock, there might be something in the kids store across the street though.” She snickered "A little more your size." she laughed under her breath while wearing a grin, she then handed back the jacket Sierra had given her.

I expected Sierra to say 'alright' or something along those lines but what she said next really stunned me.

“You just got a shipment of these jackets last week, including sizes in extra small. You went to the back to check your scroll to see if you got any messages from your boyfriend who is picking you up after work to go on a date in about…”

She took her gold pocket watch out of her pocket and clicked it open.

“Two hours… so I suggest you go back there and actually look for this Jacket.”

She laid the sweater on the counter in front of the lady once again.  
“In a size extra small please, I don't like liars Hon.” She spoke with a smirk on her face.

The lady, on the other hand, looked aghast and hurried to the back presumably to get the sweater. Woah, wait, was that her…

“My semblance, I told you about it last night remember? Guess you got to see it in action” She chuckled. That's right, she can tell when people are lying... “Do you have any control over it?” I asked.

“Ah no, It happens all the time… Catching people lie to me. But usually I don’t point it out, I just let it go y’ know? But it was such a stupid reason, she was acting so childish and she knew the shipment was there so why not?”

The lady came out from the back and handed Sierra the tea green jacket not saying a word, but slightly glaring at her. "Here! Do you want to try it on?" Sierra said as she handed me the jacket "Y-yeah!" I grabbed the jacket and hurried over to the changing room to change into it. "It fits!" I yelled over to Sierra "That's good, now try these on as well!" she threw a bundle of belts, boots, some red boots, gloves, bandages, and pants. I felt really overwhelmed by all the stuff I didn't even know what to do with most of it but after 15 minutes I got everything set and slowly walked out of the changing room. "uhh h-how does it look?" Sierra was a bit surprised for a second but quickly said "Ooh it looks great! You look like a little prince hehe!" I was sort of taken back and kind of stuttered something but I didn't even know what I was saying at that point. Sierra payed for everything and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty she was buying all of this for me. We walked out of the store and I said as loud as I could

"Thanks..." I realized I had said it way too quietly just by seeing sierra's glance at me, a confused look plastered on her face, most likely processing what I had just said due to my quiet voice. "Uhm! Like thanks for letting me come with you, and for uh buying me clothes!" She snickered at my scrambled tone, "It's no problem really, just glad I could help you out. I haven't really been around people my own age for a while now..." She sighed "So seeing you guys and getting to hang out with you today is sort of a breath of fresh air... If you know what I mean?" I looked over at her "Yeah I know, there's an old wizard who has currently locked himself inside my head. Soo doing this, is sort of a breath of fresh air for me too."  
"Yeah, that's good..." Sierra mumbled quietly to herself, There was an awkward silence.

"Do you know what time it is?"

I asked quickly trying to change the subject. She took a small pocket watch out of her pocket, It's that watch again... It was gold matching the chain attached to it, the watch had a gem like outline design engraved on the top of it, which when clicked opening the front revealed the inside of the watch exposing the small and big hand allowing her to read the time. "It's 9:05." She said as the corners of her mouth tilted up showing a slight smile. "We should probably be back at the house in about uhh ten minutes?" I didn't understand it? I've only Known her for around half a day in total, but she's been so trusting with me? Maybe she just needs me to trust her or she pities me. Either way, she seems so put together, she's my age but she's dealing with this all so well... at least, that's what I thought.

 

\----------------- later that afternoon -----------------

 

We had all made lunch, Ren helping me and Oscar cook while the others relaxed, talked and helped with cleaning the dishes. Everyone was seeming In a good mood, they seemed a bit more...Animated than yesterday, bet Ironwood sucked the energy out of them last night. They all ate lunch in separate areas some on the couch, some sitting at the tiny three-person table I refer to as the 'dining table' I wanted to feel as happy as they were, but I guess it's not as easy for me to be in a good mood knowing I had to go to hell, ehem sorry I meant work...

It's hard to find any work here in Atlas, most of it is just big budget overconsumed corporations with let's say... sketchy labor forces and questionable business partners. But other than that, I work as a waitress at a pretty high-class restaurant in Atlas called the Dark Bloom. To be honest, I hated working there It's full of snobs and pretentious people I'm forced to be polite to, but I mean the tips were good so who am I to complain? A couple of hours passed and I went over to my room to change trying to draw as much attention away from myself as possible and as quickly as I could changed into my uniform If you could even call it that... It's just a plain black thin dress with no sleeves and a slit on the side going up my thigh, I wear black shorts with it too just makes me feel more comfortable I guess. I added a thin black necklace because I have to look presentable, I threw on a grey cardigan and my already black heels just to throw the whole ensemble together. As quietly as I could, I rushed out of my room trying not to disrupt any of the conversations team RWBY and JNR were having but... "Hey! Where are ya off to? And what are you wearing?" The carrot-topped girl blurted out. I felt the eyes of everyone in the living room and now the kitchen look directly at me.

"I have uh work, It's at an um restaurant like a block from here?" I stuttered.

"Oh alright, well have a good day at work!" Ruby said with a smile. I thanked her and waved goodbye to everyone as I left and started to head down the block. My shift starts at 6:00 and stretches out until 12:00 AM so I was dreading it while turning the corner Over to the restaurant. I walked over to the restaurant and walked past the line of people waiting to get inside, I waved at Derek, He's the security for the front entrance. He's a pretty nice guy and has helped me get out of many bad situations with my boss and even some customers.

"Long shift tonight?" Derek asked,

"Six hours, you?" I said as I thought about all of the tips I would get by the end of the night, smiling to myself.

"Oh, I'm leaving in two."

"Lucky bastard," I said with a grin, he laughed as he opened the door for me and I entered the packed restaurant, classical music filled the giant room as I made my way to the back to put away my cardigan and fix my hair because I needed to look presentable if I want to get some bigger than usual tips...

I was almost four hours in and I felt absolutely exhausted, I had only made 100 lien which was less than normal but money is money and my break was going to start soon so with a slight skip in my step I walked over to the table I was currently serving, they were almost finished up so I asked them in a calm tone matching the mood of the restaurant.

I walked over to the table I was almost done serving and layed my eyes on them, one had peircing blue eyes and platinum blonde hair while the other also wearing formal attire had brown hair and light purple eyes. It seemed both of them were talking about some sort of business plan when I headed towards them and asked:

"Would you two gentleman like a dessert menu?"

I suggested as I grabbed their empty plates, my break was over in about... five minutes thank the gods...

"Yes, we would." The man with blonde hair said said in a smug tone, I threw on a smile and walked away towards the back. I called out to Lily, she has light brown hair and is around eighteen. We applied at the same time so we grew pretty close since our shifts usually line up. I could see that she had just gotten off of her break and was searching for tables to serve. "Can you take table nine? My break starts in a couple of minutes." I offered her. The Faunus girl smiled as her fluffy dog ears went up, "Sure! What would they like?"

"Just a dessert menu, for now. I'll let you keep the tip on this one considers it thanks for the help." I winked at her and she gave me a quick smile and thumbs up, as I rushed to go lay down on the couch in the break room. I layed down for a couple of minutes and I felt like dozing off, it was so peaceful and the walls in here blocked out almost all of the noise outside, but a voice snapped me out of my dazed state and jolted me up from my comfortable position.

"Uh, Sierra...? There's um..."

It was Lily, I wanted to be a bit bitter for her waking me up but that all went away once I saw her sorrow expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked her jumping up from the couch to make sure she was okay, I could see a sad look in her eyes as she turned away and said:

"Yeah! But the people at table nine want to talk to you..."

Talk to me? I pondered, why can't they just run it past Lily? Was there something wrong with the food, no that can't be It. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to table nine, Lily stood by the door of the break room rubbing her arm onto her other arm standing there with that look on her face again.

"Hello sir, uh I was actually going on break... And Lily was going to finish up your night for me. Is there a certain reason you called me out?" I said hesitantly.

Both of the men looked absolutely disgusted "Well isn't it obvious girl??" the blonde man said with his eyebrows turned downwards in an angry expression, Obvious? what is this guy talking about?

"That filthy Faunus!"

The blonde man blurted out, really? I stood there for a minute processing what the man had just said these mother fuckers.

"You came here to eat, talk about business, whatever the fuck you're doing!" I reacted starting to lose my cool. "And suddenly you think that just because she's different you get to treat her with any less respect?!" My voice raised as I started to get even more pissed at these inconsiderate jackasses. I felt all of the eyes on me and now looking directly at them, I scoffed:

"Well, I refuse to serve scum like you."

I glared at him, I could tell right that second that they took offense by my criticism and in response threw his water at me, the wet substance spilled everywhere and surprised me as I stumbled backward.

"How dare you, you are nothing more than a broke waitress! Who are you to tell me how I treat those degenerates?!" I honestly felt like punching him right in his face and shutting him up right then and there, but I saw out of the corner of my eye my boss running towards me, I thought he would help me out but instead, he fucking apologized to the two snobs. He pulled me aside and asked me what the in the god's name was wrong with me and I knew three words I just had to say before anything else came out of his mouth.

"I quit."

I was done, I hated this job so why should I even stick around? I've worked here a year and a half I have done my part and I saved up enough money to leave this dump. My emotional mess of what some call a person walked over to the back room to grab my cardigan _to leave and **never look back...**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I know I said I'd post like three days ago but I decided to come out with an extra long chapter!! Hope you guys like it and please leave a comment wether it's about the chapter or just constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it! <33

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-doing this series!! I'm honestly so fucking excited to write more chapters hehe. I'll try to post at least 1-2 times a week! anyways, leave your thoughts and even critiques about the chapter below! I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
